A liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display (LCD) is constituted by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and an electrical signal may be applied to the liquid crystal panel to control liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer to rotate, so as to implement image display. In order to obtain a uniform brightness and a high contrast, liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal panel must be arranged in a certain direction. Thus, prior to formation of the liquid crystal layer, it is necessary to firstly form alignment films on the two substrates respectively, so that the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a certain direction according to the alignment films,
The alignment film in the prior art is usually fabricated by a rubbing method, although it is widely used due to a more mature technology, a simple production process and a low cost, yet there are still drawbacks difficult to solve: 1. the rubbing process will cause static electricity and generate dust, and cause certain damage to the substrate; 2. the rubbing method at present only works for a flat surface, but for an irregularly-shaped substrate, the rubbing will cause uneven alignment.